fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesidio Tallini
Cesidio Tallini (New York, 10 May 1962 - ) is the Governor of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). He is also known quite officially as Wequarran Archimedes (see WorldCat file below), and is the Sachem (or Paramount Chief) of the Ryamecah Confederation. He is also known as Kaisiris Tallini, and is the Meddís Túvtiks (meaning Chief Magistrate in the ancient Oscan language) of the Hernici Tribe. Tallini is also the President and founder of the Cesidian Root, a global Internet with over 20 root servers distributed in the Europe, North America, Asia, and Australia & Oceania regions. Tallini is the Bishop and founder of the Cesidian Church; the International President of the International Network of Bishops and Archbishops; a Voting Member of the Electoral College of Bishops of the Universal One Church; and a Native American Medicine Man. Tallini is also Deputy, Ambassador at Large, International Ambassador, or Special Representative for several IGOs and NGOs, and was even made Ambassador at Large of Antarctica and Unrepresented or Underrepresented Polities by The Multipurpose Inter-Parliamentary Union (TMIPU). Tallini has earned both American and Italian high school diplomas in the past; has earned several different post-secondary education diplomas and certificates, including a National Work Readiness Credential from the National Work Readiness Council, and a Certificate of Qualification to Practice from the Law Society of Cabinda; and has earned a BS degree from the University of Phoenix, another BSc degree, two religious doctorate degrees, and was awarded several honorary doctorates. Tallini is also the de facto or de jure author of several books in English and Italian; the father of Cesidian law, analytic theology, Cesidian salubriology, and Fourth-Fifth World studies; the developer of several indigenous and novel time, linguistic, educational, and intellectual property systems; and an independent scholar. Finally, Tallini is also the Guru and founder of Global Earth Oceans (GEO), a new continent under development. Early life Tallini was born in Jamaica Hospital, New York, on 10 May 1962. He has resided for extensive periods of time both in Italy and in the United States. He moved to Italy at the age of 9, where he continued his education. He eventually earned an Italian Diploma di Maturità Scientifica from La Scuola D'Italia "Guglielmo Marconi" of New York City, and an American High School Equivalency Diploma from the University at Albany (SUNY). Later developments Tallini is an honorary alumnus of the University of California at Berkeley, of the Pennsylvania State University, and a life member of the Chamber of Computer Logistics People (CCLP) Worldwide. On 30 April 2007, Tallini earned a Bachelor of Science in Information Technology from the University of Phoenix (with honours). On 6 May 2008, with Cesidian Root officers, Tallini invaded the .UM ccTLD in the Cesidian Root, i.e. United States namespace, legally annexed the United States Minor Outlying Islands (USMOI), and renamed the islands the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). Tallini is now also the Governor of the UMMOA. On 22 July 2008, the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), with the approval of His Excellency The Lord President, Monsignor Senator Viktor Busà, granted accreditation and official status of incorporation to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), also known as the Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU), with seat in the Caribbean Sea. The ISPSP is an intergovernmental organisation (IGO) of states whose Constitution was served to the Secretary General of the United Nations on 28 September 1976, with the acknowledgement of the Officer of the Secretary General of the United Nations; which was recognised by the United Nations as a sovereign, intergovernmental and diplomatic organ on 25 May 1979; which is incorporated in the United States, and is also a registered juridical person in Palermo, Italy; which was started with the signature of the Constitution by the Heads of State of Cyprus, Mali, Somalia, Senegal, and others; which was legally empowered in de facto fashion by the Treaty of Friendship between the USA and Italy (26 July 1949); and which now has diplomatic delegations and/or parliamentarians in over 180 nations. The ISPSP is an intergovernmental organisation (IGO) of states which is controversial among certifiable fools, since it doesn't really place the States of the world at the centre of the universe, but Man himself, as a potential subject of International law legally, and child of God theologically. On 20 January 2010, Tallini received an honorary Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) in International law from the Academy of Universal Global Peace. The Academy of Universal Global Peace is the spiritual and high education wing of Snahalaya Ashram, which is registered with the government of India, under several Ministries of India, and in the United States Central Contractor Registration (CCR) database. The Academy of Universal Global Peace is also affiliated with the World Peace Organization, Power Ministries International, and accredited with the United Nations Global Compact. On 8 July 2011, Tallini was ordained an Independent Catholic Priest and appointed to the title of Bishop, with apostolic succession and lineage to Christ. He also became a member of the Board of Bishops of the Universal One Church. On 11 July 2011, Tallini was spiritually adopted into the Nemenhah Band and Native American Traditional Organization, and became a Nemenhah Medicine Man. Tallini has also earned a Doctor of Divinity (DD) and a Doctor of Theology (ThD) from the Universal One Church. On 1 November 2011, upon certification by the Examining Committee of the Law Society of Cabinda, Tallini was admitted as an Advocate, and is now authorised to practice before all the Courts and Tribunals of the Republic of Cabinda. On 23 January 2012, Tallini was appointed Communications Director for the Organization of Emerging African States (OEAS). During the 7th Meeting of the Committee on NGOs, held on 2 February 2012 at the United Nations Headquarters in New York, the Chamber of Computer Logistics People Worldwide (CCLP Worldwide) was recommended for Special Consultative Status. This development became possible after CCLP Worldwide's Special Representative Cesidio Tallini managed to overcome to the persistent objections of the Distinguished Representative of Pakistan on the night of 1 February 2012. In August 2012 CCLP Worldwide was granted Special Consultative Status with the United Nations' Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC). On 24 March 2012, Tallini was appointed International President of the International Network of Bishops & Archbishops (INBA) by the Founder of the organisation, Bishop Godwin Osung. On 5 May 2012, the Organization of African Emerging States (OEAS) recognised a total of 11 new UMMOA claims. On 13 June 2012, Tallini was appointed a Voting Member of the Electoral College of Bishops of the Universal One Church. On 3 July 2012, Tallini was appointed International Ambassador and United Nations Representative of the Universal One Church. On 27 December 2012, Tallini was made Ambassador at Large of Antarctica and Unrepresented or Underrepresented Polities for The Multipurpose Inter-Parliamentary Union (TMIPU). On 31 December 2012, Tallini was appointed Interim Deputy Minister of Information for the Republic of Cabinda. On 2 February 2013, the new Winnecomac name for the full island of Long Island was born. On 26 February 2013, the International Criminal Court (ICC) responded to a United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago's (UMMOA) complaint just as it would to any other subject of International law: http://ummoa.net/ICC-jurisdiction_note.pdf On 18 March 2013, Tallini was appointed Nations without States representative for the UMMOA. On 15 April 2013, the Saint René Descartes University's 2013 Nobel Peace Prize recommendation is welcomed by the Norwegian Nobel Committee. On 7 June 2013, the Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) organisation is launched. On 22 July 2013, the UMMOA celebrates the Quinquennial Anniversary of the juridical establishment of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). A Special Mass of celebration is offered. On 24 July 2013, Pontinha becomes member of Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA) and the Fifth World Community (5WC). On 6 August 2013, the UMMOA Foreign Ministry grants de facto recognition to the states of Brazil, India, and Costa Rica. On 3 September 2013, the Hernici (8ED) tribe is formally registered with Paradiplomatic Affairs (PDA). This marks the beginning of the official existence of the Aboriginal European Hernici (8ED) Tribe — the Hernici started less officially on 10 August 2013. On 22 September 2013, the Government of Southern Cameroons recognises the UMMOA's Aphrodite Island claim. On 28 September 2013, the first UMMOA census is started. On 9 October 2013, the Cesidian Church (CCh) emphasises its difference in opinion concerning the time of Jesus' or Yeshua's birth. Most Messianic Jews believe the Jesus (Yeshua) was born on the first day of the feast of Tabernacles (Sukkot), while Cesidians believe that this is the day Jesus was actually circumsised. Jesus himself was born on 8 Tishri, in the year 3757 in the Hebrew calendar, or on 9 October, in the year 5 BC in the Gregorian calendar: http://cesidian.ch/happy-2017th.html. On 26 October 2013, the UMMOA does the first national worth (and national pro capita worth) calculation. On 4 November 2013, the first UMMOA audio advert goes live. On 13 November 2013, the Cesidian Root Language Monitor is born. On 16 November 2013, the UMMOA becomes an official body of the Foundation for Endangered Languages. On 14 December 2013, the Cesidian Root (CRt) becomes fully DNSSEC-enabled. On 22 December 2013, the UMMOA Foreign Ministry grants de facto recognition to Guatemala. On 27 December 2013, the UMMOA Collective Membership Mark UMMOA™ application was filed by the United States Patent and Trademark Office (USPTO) in order to indicate membership in a foreign nation, was assigned serial number '86153190'. On 9 January 2014, Tallini provides first services as Ambassador at Large of Antarctica to Native Antarctican. On 23 May 2014, Tallini discovers that Cesidian political science is gaining unexpected academic respectability article. Around 17 July 2014, Tallini discovers that in April 2013 an Italian artist has taken the diplomatic idea behind the Great Pacific Garbage Patch Treaty, and the Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treatment, without even a little bit of credit, and started an expo state called Garbage Patch State, which was given at least symbolic recognition by UNESCO article. On 26 August 2014, the UMMOA Trademark became the UMMOA® Registered Trademark 4592162 article. Multilingual anthroponyms * English: Cesidio Tallini * Italiano: Cesidio Tallini * Français: Cesidio Tallini * Русский: Каисидис Таллини * Deutsch: Cesidio Tallini * Português: Cesidio Tallini * Interlingua: Kaisiris Tallini * Napulitano: Kaisiris Tallini * Español: Cesidio Tallini * Latina: Caesidius Tallini * Ελληνικά: Καϊσίδης Ταλλίνι * हिन्दी: सेसिडियो तल्लीनी * 日本語：チェシディオ·タッリーニ العربية: ساسيديو تاليني ▪ * British or corporate name: BCT * Pen name (Nom de plume): HMRD Cesidio Tallini * Native American name: Sachem Wequarran Archimedes Books *25 September 2008, A history of the future: Independent Long Island, 1-59899-129-9 *8 August 2009, The Fifth World: Micronationalism on Steroids, 978-1448663538 *17 October 2009, All Religions Are Cults: And What a Few Good Priests, Monks, Rabbis and Mullahs Can Do About It, 978-1449553555 *23 May 2012, I Giochi SIGNOR: Sport Integrati e Giochi delle Nazioni, Organizzazioni e Religioni, 978-1477493144 *21 February 2013, Ryamecah Declaration of Indigenous Independence, 978-1482510553 Trademarks *27 December 2013, UMMOA. Serial Number: 86153190. Registration Number: 4592162. Owner/Company: Cesidio Tallini. Correspondent/Attorney: Cesidio Tallini. Int'l Business page: UMMOA. Full USPTO Record Credits Television * Self in: "Mouthing Off (2011)". Host: Bryan Unger; Director: David Konschnik. [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1772281/ How The States Got Their Shapes]. A&E Television Networks. History (TV channel), New York. 2011-07-12. See also * Cesidian calendar * United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) * Global Earth Oceans (GEO) References English *American Image Press. The Honor Roll of IFPO Photographers, 2004 *The Norton Awards. The 2005 Norton Panel, 8 January 2006 *Cosmopolitan University and Research Institute. Selected recipients of CU's Honorary Doctoral Degrees, 25 January 2006 *Citation for being awarded with an Honorary Ph.D. in Cyberanthropology by Cosmopolitan University & Research Institute, Senator Michael A.L. Balboni, 30 January 2006 *Independent Long Island...whatever that means, by Henry E. Powderly II, LI Biz Blog, 6 September 2007 *What Has the Hamptons, 4 Airports and a Hankering for Independence?, by Corey Kilgannon, New York Times, 22 September 2007 *Independent Long Island flag, New York (U.S.), by Ned Smith, CRW Flags, 23 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Descartes becomes Cesidian Church's first saint, by "Sotto Voce", Clerical Whispers, 15 December 2007 *North American Secessionist Convention, Free State Observer, 22 November 2008 *Trying Again and Again to Secede, by Clyde Haberman, New York Times, 30 April 2009 *Should Long Island Become A State?, by Linda Tagliaferro, About.com, 6 May 2009 *Towards a More Jewish Christmas, by Geoff Dean, The Student Operated Press, 8 December 2009 *Activists aim to secede, by Ryan Teague Beckwith, Congress.org, 4 August 2010 *Modern-Day US Secessionists: An Interactive Map, by Nick Baumann, Dave Gilson, & Tim Murphy, Mother Jones, November/December 2010 *New Guinea Signs Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty (MOGPT), by Sharon N. Leme, Free-Press-Release.com, 24 June 2011 *Staff - Universal one Church (U1C), Universal One Church, July 2011 *Report: WikiLeaks Could Be Operated in International Waters, by Damon Poeter, PCMag.com, 31 January 2012 *CCLP Worldwide recommended for Special Consultative Status with United Nations ECOSOC, Education Charter International, 4 February 2012 *First International NGO from Eastern India recommended for special consultative status with United Nations, by Vinod Singh, MyNews.in, 15 February 2012 *The Cesidian Root: A bizarre peek at the world wide weird, by Sasha Bogursky, FoxNews.com, 2 March 2012 *Announcing New Board of Bishop Members, Fr. Jordan Francis, SBWire.com, 13 June 2012 *Long Island statehood, Devon Moore, NukeVac Wiki, 22 June 2012 *Bishop Cesidio Tallini Appointed by Universal One Church As the Universal Life Church International Ambassdor and United Nations Representative, Fr. Jordan Francis, SBWire.com, 3 July 2012 *National Self Determination through Private Enterprise: The New Economic Plan for Emerging African States, by Dr. Jonathan Levy, PhD, Panafricanvisions.com, 18 January 2013 *The case for Sealand and sovereignty, by Daniel Morris, Studentsforliberty.org, 25 July 2013 *magFlags: A proposed flag of Long Island, by Cesidio Tallini, Amazon.com, 9 December 2014 Italian *La religione cattolica, by Cesidio Tallini, NAMIR, 26 October 2004 *Incredibile intervista a Sua Maestà Cesidio Tallini, by "Manolo", Il Postino/Le Currero, 13 November 2005 *Opinioni: Micronazionalismo, nel dettaglio, by Caio Giulio Aquila, Il Messaggero della Res Publica, 2 January 2008 *Micronazionalismo - Micronationalism, Res Publica SPQR, 7 January 2008 *Un temerario mondo nuovo: Antarcticland, by Franco Russo, Investire nel mondo, 9 February 2008 *Micronazionalismo, Micronazione Sovrana Impero, 16 April 2008 *La Cesidian Root e la libertà del web, Micronazionalismo, 15 May 2009 *Intervista all'On. Rev.mo Dr. Cesidio Tallini, by Francesco Mavelli, Consul Press, 25 November 2010 Interlingua *Commentario in anglese per Cesidio Tallini (original in English), by Jay Bowks (Jacinto Javier Bowks de la Rosa), INTERLNG Archivos, 29 July 2005 Russian *Разъединенные Штаты Америки (The DisUnited States of America), by Андрей Яшлавский (Andrey Yashlavsky), Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets), 6 May 2009 *WikiLeaks переедет в международные воды? (Will WikiLeaks move into international waters?), PCWeek.ua, 10 February 2012 *Сецидианское право, новая модель (Article about Cesidian law), by Татьяна Бонч-Осмоловская (Tatiana Bonch-Osmolovskaya), PostNonFiction.org, 25 October 2014 Portuguese *Jus Cerebri Electronici, Raphael Garcia, Blog do Tsavkko - The Angry Brazilian, 19 March 2009 *Controle da Internet, Raphael Garcia, Blog do Tsavkko - The Angry Brazilian, 9 April 2009 Spanish *Canarias entra a formar parte de la Organización de Estados Africanos Emergentes, Vecinos Unidos Canarios, La verdad de Lanzarote, 13 September 2013 Polish *Czy powstanie kolejne ccTLD “indywidualnego imperium”?, Domainnews.pl, 24 September 2007 External links * The Cesid.io Universe * Who is the Hon. Most Rev. Dr. Cesidio Tallini? * Kaisiris Tallini * Cesidio Tallini's global website * Cesidio Tallini's professional website * SGNRS * Sachem Wequarran Archimedes * Cesidio Tallini's Doctor of Theology (ThD) (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's Doctor of Divinity (DD) (PDF) * [http://cesidio.org/PhD-AUGP-2010-01-20.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in International law honoris causa] (PDF) * [http://cesidio.org/PhD-CosmoU-2006-01-30.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in Cyberanthropology honoris causa] (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BSc in Contemplative Psychology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BS in Information Technology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's Natal Chart (PDF) * [http://strdu.com/AstrologiaBucrafaniana.pdf Cesidio Tallini's Astrologia Bucrafaniana] (PDF) * The XIV Commandments Authority control * WorldCat * VIAF Category:People Category:Scholars Category:Theologians Category:Bishops Category:Diplomats Category:Secessionists Category:Micronationalists Category:Current national leaders Category:Entrepreneurs Category:UMMOA Category:Independent Long Island Category:Cesidian Church Category:Shamans Category:Authors